Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device having a structure for connecting a panel driver to a display panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel device, and an organic light emitting display device have been developed.
A display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a panel driver for driving the display panel. A connection structure of the display panel and the panel driver according to the related art will be described below with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1A is a schematic plan view of a display device according to the related art and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view taken along line I-I in FIG. 1A.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a display device according to the related art includes a lower substrate 10, an upper substrate 20, a flexible printed circuit film 40, and a printed circuit board 50.
A combination of the lower substrate 10 and the upper substrate 20 constitutes the display panel, and a combination of the flexible printed circuit film 40 and the printed circuit board 50 constitutes the panel driver.
Various signal lines (not illustrated) are disposed in the lower substrate 10, and signal pads 11 are formed at the ends of the signal lines. The signal pads 11 are connected to the flexible printed circuit film 40. More specifically, the flexible printed circuit film 40 is bonded to the top faces of the signal pads 11. Accordingly, the top faces of the signal pads 11 are exposed. That is, the lower substrate 10 further extends than the upper substrate 20, and the signal pads 11 are formed on the top face of the extended lower substrate 10. The flexible printed circuit film 40 is connected to the printed circuit board 50.
Such a display device according to the related art may have disadvantages in that the size of a bezel area increases as the top faces of the signal pads 11 are exposed for an electrical connection to the flexible printed circuit film 40. Also, stepped portions may be present in the bezel area, which may limit implementation of various beautiful appearances.